Surprise
by Meister Anonymous
Summary: Soul comes home from his mission to find a surprise. Crack related one-shot, I swear I could've been high.


Soul was back from his 3 month long Death Scythe mission. He was tired. Dead tired. He wanted to come home to bathe, sleep, eat and watch movies with his meister. He was riding home on his motorcycle, it was pouring and he was freezing. When he got to his apartment he got off his bike and parked in their garage, shivering, he made his way to his apartment. He opened the door and was to tired to see the extra pair of shoes (that weren't his or his meisters) in the doorway. He strode to his door while yawning and rubbing his eyes and as his hand touched the doorknob he heard a giggle and a husky voice saying something. He knew it wasn't Blair's because she gets home at 9:00 and it was only 6:30. So he guessed it was his meisters. Without thinking Soul walked over to the door and opened it a little bit. What he saw made his blood run cold and his heart literally stopped. On the bed lay his meister, her ashy blonde hair usually in pigtail, was let down and she was naked except the blue star shirt (that he was sure wasn't his) covered from her shoulders down to the middle of her thigh. What was even more shocking was the person on top of her, not the 'OCD Freak' or the 'Emotionally Challenged Pinkette' but his best friend. BlackStar. He was grinning and the only thing he was wearing was star boxers (as expected of BlackStar) his hand was grasping her thigh moving up and down, (up farther each time) and the other was cupping her cheek. As he started kissing Maka passionately Soul started to feel sick and accidentally let out a strangled gasp. Maka and BlackStar immediately separated and both of their heads snapped towards him. BlackStar started to take a step towards Soul saying "Soul... Buddy... Let me explain..." As Maka was quickly putting her own clothes back on, blushing furiously. I didn't want an explanation, all I could picture was BlackStar's hand reaching higher and higher and them kissing, Maka's hand tangled in BlackStars blue hair. So I ran and ran and ran. Ran until I couldn't breathe, it hurt to much. He sat down in the park and put his heads in his hands, the rain had already soaked me to the bone but I didn't care. I just couldn't get the image of them out of my head. The rain suddenly stopped hitting me and I looked up in surprise. There was my meister, she was dressed and was wearing her raincoat with a warm jacket that he was guessing was for himself. "Hey," Maka said quietly and sat down next to Soul on the bench. She wrapped Souls jacket over him but never did she smile. After a couple minutes of awkward silence I couldn't stand it anymore. "How long have you two been-?" Soul asked, not wanting to finish the question. She blushed bright red and looked down at her fumbling hands. " A month... Or two.." "Have you guys-?" Again not wanting to finish the question asked. Maka blushed brighter and Soul was sure she created a new type of red. "Y-yeah." She stuttered. My head whipped up and my eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious!?" Maka put her head in her lap. "Yeah.." She groaned. "Maka! Soul!" They both heard BlackStar yell. Soul, still wide-eyed and in shock looked up at the same time Maka did. BlackStar slowed down, "So you told him?" He asked registering the shock on Souls face. Maka nodded, BlackStar looked at Soul, nervous and bashful. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared Soul right in the eyes. "I don't regret it and I love her." He told Soul straight forward. The sincerity, love and passion in his turquoise eyes. "I don't either." Maka said quietly and we both turned toward her. She looked both of us in the eyes before saying "Regret it I mean. I don't regret it, and really do love you too BlackStar.." They looked both of each other in the eyes, you could tell they were in love." I cleared my throat and they both looked at me BlackStar had a goofy smile on his face and Maka had a smile cute smile and her cheeks were flame red. "Do the others know?" Maka frowned and looked at her hands again. "No, I mean Maka and I aren't ready to tell them if it was a shock to you then it'll define fly be a shock to them 'cause they all thought I'd be with Tsubaki and you'd be with Maka." I looked at him surprised, again. BlackStar frowned and pouted. "I'm not as stupid as you guys think." Maka giggled and BlackStar grinned again. For the reason, I have no idea. "Are you fine with it? I not asking your permission but I need to know if your fine with it." Maka looked at me and BlackStar walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. I sighed and rubbed my neck. "Yeah, it'll take some getting used to and I bet you'll be making excuses to stay at my place to see her so I guess, yeah, I'm ok with it." BlackStar looked so relieved as did Maka. "I won't kiss Maka right now so I don't give you nightmares." BlackStar grinned. I waved it off with a brush of my hand. "I don't care, eat each other faces all I care." Maka giggled and BlackStar laughed. Soul looked away as they kissed. I'm fine with it, Soul kept repeating in his head although he knew he was just trying to convince himself and it was kinda working and Soul promised himself that he would keep repeating that until he actually believed himself. Then Soul realized something, BlackStar didn't have much confidence around Maka he was always blushing and sometimes felt unsure of himself of course a cool guy like me would notice that of his best friend. The Soul noticed something else, BlackStar not one said anything close to or related to him being godly or awesome.


End file.
